See Me
by sleepinyourembrace
Summary: Ryan finally comes out to his mother. Or, at least, he tries to. Songfic based on the song See Me from the musical bare: A Pop Opera. Implied Chyan


**A/N: Hello :) If you haven't heard the song See Me from Bare, i recommend you do. It's pretty good. And it might help you understand this story better. So anyways, I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or bare: A Pop Opera.**

* * *

Ryan paced around the music room, cellphone to his ear. Deep breaths, he thought. He was finally going to do it. The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello?" Ryan caught his breath the moment he heard his mother's voice.  
"Mother, I need to talk to you."  
"Duckie! I was just about to call you," she sounded so happy.  
"There's something that you need to know."  
"Gone a week, I miss you already."  
"I'm just gonna spit it out."  
"How are rehearsals going?" she obviously was not listening to him.  
"You probably guessed it years ago," how was he going to do this? "Still it's kind of hard to say."  
"We're so excited about the play."  
"It's something I've gone for so long not saying."  
"I called your father, he swore he'd be there."  
"Sometimes it's on the tip of my tongue," Ryan felt beads of sweat forming on his head. "But only spoken aloud... alone... while I'm praying."  
"I'd like to tape it, but honestly, Ryan, I'm not gonna be one of those parents." At least now she was paying attention.  
"All I ask is an open mind."  
Finally, she realised the seriousness of the situation, "Darling, perhaps now isn't the best time."  
"It's such a lonely bridge to cross." He really needed her to help him with this.  
"I'm going out for lunch."  
"I've searched for answers on my own..."

"Everyone's so proud of you, Duckie."

"...to find that I'm completely lost- Mom. Don't say anything else. Just... listen." He sighed. It was time to tell her. "I don't even know where to start. God, I can't even get the words out, it's like they're all jumbled together inside. Mom, I love you and-"

"Berkeley took their wait-list," his mother interrupted yet again. "When they called, I almost died. Would you really go to Berkeley? I didn't know that you applied."  
"Mom, just listen to me-"  
"Where did Julliard go? I didn't know that you withdrew. People will be disappointed, have you really thought this through?"  
"Mom, this is important! Mom, you need to listen, Mom, don't shut me out here," then he realised what he really needed. "Mom, you need to see me."  
"Ryan, please, I'm so busy here. Let me call you later, dear."  
"God, this is so hard to say!" he ran his fingers through his hair, and then pulled at it. His eyes brimmed with water. "I'm so afraid you'd turn away. Mom, I'm-"  
"Darling, please, I need a break. Whatever it is, it'll have to wait. I'm going to hang up now. I really need to hang up now."  
"Don't hang up, this took such courage!" Ryan practically screamed into the phone. He really needed his mother right then. "I'm dying here, I'm all alone. I know you know, you know what I'm saying. Just let me tell you... Mom, I'm-"  
"Ryan, please, I can't solve all your problems!"

"Mother you know nothing of them! And I'm not expecting you to find solutions!" he flung the cellphone across the empty music room. He was sobbing by then, tears streaming down his face. Hastily, he picked the phone back up and spoke in a quieter voice, "Just... be my mom and my... friend. See me..."  
"Ryan, I assure you I'm in no state of mind to be discussing anything right now."  
"I've been waiting to tell you this-" he sobbed "...since I was twelve..."  
His mother gasped. Twelve. The age he met that Danforth boy. Could it be what she thought? No. It couldn't. Her son couldn't be...  
"Ryan, I'm going to go now," she tried to keep her voice firm. To no avail.  
Ryan could tell she'd figured it out. He had heard a gasp on the other line and his mother's voice just sounded too unsteady. "You don't want to hear it. You don't want to see me... can't bare to see me."  
As much as she hated it, it was true. What could she say to her son now that she knew- "Ryan, you tend to dramatize."  
Ryan scoffed. Said the woman who signed him up for drama lessons since he was four. "There's a reason for that, Mother. Open your eyes."  
"Darling, please, I have to go now. I really have to go right now." She added, "I'll call you."  
"When, Mom, when are you going to call?" he sounded hopeful. Maybe his mother would accept him after all.  
"Soon, darling, this week, this weekend."  
"We can work this out together."  
"Maybe, before then, you'll work whatever this is out?"  
"This is always on my mind."

"I have so much on my mind."  
"Please, don't hang up."  
"I have to go." and with a deep breath, she shut the cellphone closed. She squeezed her eyes tight. The tears were coming along.  
Miles away, Ryan too closed his eyes. He knew his mother had hung up. But he spoke anyways, hoping the wind would catch his words and carry them to her, "Please... see... me..."

* * *

**Welp, I hope you've enjoyed that! Lots of love.**


End file.
